Songfics
by SpencerArbre
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. This is a set of one shots. I don't know how many there will be, but they will all be short. Hopefully less than a thousand words. They will all be songfics. I found that it was really helpful to listen to the song while reading it, but that's up to you. I don't know what made me want to start doing this, but I like it. So as always enjoy :)**

Last time -Taylor Swift.

The brunette stopped in front of the driveway, she wasn't sure exactly how or why she had gotten here, but she was glad she had. She needed to talk to her, she needed to make it right, one last time.

Rachel stood on the front stoop and knocked on the door. It took exactly thirty-five seconds for the door to open.

Quinn stood on the other side with a confused look on her face. "Rachel? Wh-" But the brunette interrupted.

"Quinn. i just want to talk. Please." Rachel said as calmly as possible. She was surprised that her voice had not wavered with how hard her heart was beating at the moment. But she was proud that she still had her composure, especially with those hazel, green eyes smoldering as Quinn stood in her driveway.

"Okay." Quinn stepped away from the door to let Rachel in,but didn't walk back into the house. She didn't trust the girl and she didn't want to let her stay or long. She thought Rachel would stay away after the last fight they had. She thought this was over.

Quinn folded her arms over her chest and sighed, praying to God to give her the strength to get through this. "What dd you want to talk about, Rachel?"

"I just-" Rachel started, but bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a better way to start this, "It's - I…" Rachel took a deep breath, she could do this. "I just want one more chance."

Quinn rose an eyebrow dangerously high, "No, get out." Quinn took a step towards the door but Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Please hear me out." Rachel pleaded.

Quinn willed herself to keep looking at the door, looking anywhere but at those brown eyes, those soft eyes that convinced her to say yes every time. Those eyes that screamed I love you, I need you, please need me too. "Rachel, I can't do this anymore." Quinn sighed but looked at Rachel reluctantly. "You know I can't do this."

"Quinn, we can do this, we ca-"

"No!" Quinn yelled interrupting Rachel, "No. I won't. I can't and I won't. You have done this so many times, Rachel. You come and go, come and go. You only stay when it's convenient for you. You can't just expect me to keep forgiving you overtime you fuck up! You can't just come back, apologize, and then expect for everything to go back to how it was."

"I'll…, please, I need you Quinn. Not talking to you is driving me crazy. I miss holding you, I miss talking to you on the phone every night. I miss your kisses and your hands and I miss you, everything about you."

"Well you can't. You aren't allowed to miss me. I'm not yours and I won't let you back in. The answer is no and that is final."

She knew this was a bad idea. That Quinn wouldn't want her anymore, she had hoped that Quinn would try to understand, try to love her again. "Okay, you're right. I shouldn't have come. I should ha-"

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Quinn spat before the brunette could finish her sentence.

"Quinn - I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Rachel was desperate. She wanted Quinn to forgive her for what she had done.

"I want you to leave me alone. I love you, Rachel. But I can't do this. I can't just be here waiting for you. I can't sit around and pine after you while you go out, perform, go to parties, flirt with other people. I can't. You broke my heart. Shit, I think you broke me. And it hurts. It hurts so much. And I don't want to hurt anymore." Quinn said taking a step closer to Rachel. "I love you, but we're done."

"I can be better, I'll -" Quinn put up her hand to silence Rachel.

"No. I need someone who will cherish me. Someone who will love me all the time and not just when they feel like it. I have lost myself loving you. I have given you everything I have, every ounce of my soul belongs to you. I let down every wall I ever put up just to let you in. Just to love you the way I thought you deserved" Quinn said. "The answer is no."

"But you're the one, Quinn." Rachel said, "You're all I want."

"Then why do you stray? Why do you - you know what it doesn't matter. I know that I'm not the one. I'm not good enough and I'll never be good enough. I'm sick of laying myself bare to you. I'm tired of giving you everything I have and then being left with absolutely nothing."

"Quinn-"

"I'm done with this. I am done. Get out of my house." Quinn pointed to the door angrily.

"Okay. Okay" Rachel put up her hands defensively. "I'm sorry. I really am. I won't come back again. This is the last time."

"Good." Rachel walked out the door and Quinn closed it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely -Christina Perry

It was another restless night. The blonde stared at the ceiling as tears slowly slid down the sides of her face, tickling her ears as they dripped down onto her bed sheets. Usually she would wipe them away before they even stained her face, but these days, she just didn't care.

It had been three months since she had given up Beth. Three months since her baby was taken from her. At least that's what she wish she could say. She had willingly given her up. Even though it was for the best she felt guilty. She never wanted her baby to feel abandoned. Quinn knew her baby would have a wonderful life with a loving mother, but she still couldn't help but think, what if? What if I kept Beth? Would I feel better, would I feel worse, the same? At least someone would love her. Her own little baby who would love her unconditionally.

Quinn turned on her side laughing at herself. With her luck her baby would probably end up hating her too. She couldn't be loved, not by Finn, not by Puck, not even by her own parents. She was unloveable and all that was left was herself. And as sad as it was, Quinn didn't love herself either. In fact she really hated herself. What was there to love? Not much. She was a cheater, a teenage mother, a shitty daughter, an even worse sister, she had no friends, not even a dog that would love her unconditionally. She was nothing.

It had been seven months since Finn had found out he wasn't the father of her child. If she really thought about it, she was surprised Finn even looked at her. She had betrayed him so severely she deserved so much more than the boy had done. He kicked a few chairs and yelled a bit, but he never really hated her. She knew it was only because he really did love her. But that only made it worse. Quinn never really loved Finn, he was sweet and she must have been smitten at some point, but she never loved him.

It had been five months since Puck left her again. They tried to make it work but they just weren't compatible. Quinn had only slept with him to boost her self esteem and that had worked out well. All it did was give her an unwanted child and thirty extra pounds to work off this summer. Puck was a waste of her time from the start, even though he claimed he loved her, she knew the boy wasn't capable of real love. Not the kind Quinn needed.

It had only been a few months since the blonde had lost all of her friends, they had slowly stopped talking to her, not that she really blamed them. Every since Quinn gave away Beth she just, closed off. She wouldn't let anyone in, not even Santana or Brittany. They all tried. Kurt offered a make over, Mercedes offered friendship and a shoulder to cry on, Tina didn't speak to her, nor did Mike, they both just smiled sadly at her. The rest of the glee kids didn't really bother her out of fear she guessed. Except Rachel.

Rachel tried relentlessly to help Quinn. One part of Quinn wanted to just give up and let Rachel fix her, let her do her magic and put Quinn back together, but the other part of her just couldn't. She couldn't risk it. It was easier to be lonely and depressed all the time than to let Rachel try to fix her and fail. She didn't want a taste of happiness, she wanted happiness or nothing at all.

Quinn curled into a ball pulling her legs to her chest as the sobs took over her body once again. She desperately tried to breathe as she let all of the pain seep out of her in the form of tears. She fisted her sheets as she tried to get a hold of herself, but it was no use, she was falling apart again, all alone.

That was the worst part of it all. She had no one to comfort her, no one to help, no one to say it's going to be okay. Except Rachel.

Quinn needed that, even if it was just someone's loving arms wrapping her up at night. She tried to picture it every night. Warm, strong arms wrapping around her body, a steady heartbeat pounding against her back, and a soft voice whispering comforting words into her ear. She just wanted someone, anyone, to love her. But it took over every night. Her loss, her mistakes, her sins. They came rushing back, reminding her of how horrible she was, how much she deserved this fate. No matter how many times she desperately wanted to pick up the phone and dial the brunette's number. No matter how many times Quinn imagined Rachel rushing over in the middle of the night, shushing her sobs and wiping away her tears, it just couldn't be that way.

She accepted that her life would be lonely, she needed to let go of the life she once had, dreams of being the prom queen, dreams of getting married and having a few kids, dreams at all. She needed to let go and let this loneliness wash over her, she needed to become numb. If she couldn't be loved, than she wouldn't love anyone ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have realized I do a lot of Taylor Swift...This is not my best work, but I haven't updated in so long I can't really blame myself for being a little rusty. If anyone had any suggestions as to what song they might want to see done next that would definitely help. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always welcome and as always enjoy. :)**

It had been years. Years of waiting, years of wishing. Years of knowing that this was the right thing to do.

Rachel was gone. She had gone to get her dream in New York and Quinn was in New Haven. She had never moved away from Yale. Rather than moving to New York as she had planned she stayed after being offered a a position as a professor. An offer she couldn't turn down. By that time, Rachel's name was already being posted on billboards and mention in the headlines of newspapers. She was becoming a star, just like Quinn always knew she would. But of course that came with a price. Rachel traveled more and more as she became more and more famous.

Quinn sat at her desk looking down at the large stack of papers she had foolishly assigned. She didn't want to grade them. They would just have to wait another day. The blonde packed up her things and shoved them in her briefcase. The only thing left to do was give the teachers aid a few papers and lock up her office. Then she could finally go home.

There wasn't a day that went by that Quinn didn't think about Rachel. It was almost impossible not to think about her. She was everywhere. Rachel had finally made it to Hollywood. Not only was Rachel constantly on Quinn's mind, she was on her TV, in every movie theatre, in every advertisement. Hell, Rachel had even shown up on her cereal boxes a few times.

It didn't make this easy. Leaving Rachel was the hardest thing Quinn had ever done, but it was the right thing to do. She couldn't hold the woman back. She was on a road to success and having a significant other at home would only make things harder for her. She needed to be able to stage relationships with co-stars and date people who were like her. People who understood the struggle of being the center of attention all the time. Quinn couldn't give her that. She was just a professor.

It had been a Monday. Monday was Rachel's day off. Every week Quinn would end class early and go to the coffee shop to have quick date with Rachel. It was _their_ day. But on this particular Monday Quinn had made a decision. She sat down at their usual table with Rachel's usual order and played with the label, waiting for Rachel to show up. The diva was always fashionably late. She couldn't show up to a date on time to save her life. It didn't bother Quinn though, she actually found it endearing.

Rachel walked into the shop and sat down across from Quinn talking about some new drama at the theatre and Quinn smiled gently not really listening to her girlfriend. Rachel caught on quickly that something was wrong and that's when it happened. Quinn slid Rachel's coffee over to her and ended it. In her defense, she did it in the most gentle way possible. She explained to Rachel that she was only going to hold her back and that she was only doing that because she wanted Rachel to have everything she wanted in life. Rachel needed to understand that Quinn couldn't go with her as her name became bigger and brighter. She had to stay at Yale and teach. No matter how much money Rachel made, she wouldn't quit her job. Teaching had become her passion and she couldn't leave. But it was a lie. Rachel had always been her passion. If Rachel had asked her to come with, Quinn would have quit in an instant. But Rachel didn't argue. She didn't fight. She simply agreed and walked out of the shop. She left the coffee behind.

That's how Quinn knew it was right. Rachel didn't fight for her, she had simply left without a trace. The blonde had't heard from Rachel in three years. Not in person. She hadn't received a text, or a phone call, or even an email. Rachel had simply disappeared after that. Almost as if their relationship had never happened. Which is why when Quinn pulled out her key to lock her office she was shocked to see that the person who had tapped her shoulder wasn't a student trying to hand in a late paper, or the janitor reminding her that today was garbage day. It was Rachel.

"Hello, Quinn" Rachel said quietly. "May I come in?" Quinn pointed to her office and Rachel chuckled softly, "Yes, Quinn, in you office."

The blonde nodded her head and opened the door for Rachel to walk in.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Quinn's eyes never left Rachel as the brunette sat on her couch. Quinn wasn't sure she was really seeing this. To be a dream, or maybe even just wishful thinking. Quinn's eyes looked Rachel up and down over and over trying to find the catch, but it was really her. Rachel was sitting in front of her. "Hi." Quinn said with a weak smile. "It's good to see you."

"Yes," Rachel said. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

Quinn nodded her head, but didn't say anything in response to Rachel's words.

"I-what I did was wrong. What I did to you. I didn't understand at the time, I was young and stupid. I didn't understand that you were letting me go for me. I assume that you were worried I would cheat on you, or that you would be too jealous. But you really did want was was best for me. And I repaid you by walking out of that shop." Rachel laughed at herself, "I didn't even take the coffee you bought me." Quinn stayed stoic through Rachel's speech, not fully understanding why the brunette was here, "I guess that didn't explain much. I am here to do for you, what you did for me. I want you to come with me, Quinn. I want to be with you. If you'll give me another chance, I want to show you that…I meant it when I told you that I loved you."

"Why now?" Quinn asked, "Wh-I don't understand why you came back today."

"I got a call from Santana actually. She told me she visited about a month ago." Rachel explained.

"That doesn't make any sense. She visits every month."

"Yes, well, this time, she called me. She stumbled across an old note, at least that's what I'm guessing it was. Of course Santana read it. She told me it was dated not long after our break up. Are you familiar with this note?" Rachel asked tilting her head in thought.

"I-uh-yeah." Quinn rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Then I'm guessing you understand why she would call." Rachel said.

"I wanted to let you go, Rachel. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted you to be free." Quinn looked down at her hands for a moment, worrying her hands in her lap, "Maybe I made the wrong decision."

"No, Quinn. I did. I walked away. I killed us. I left you all alone. I didn't have to walk away, I could have fought for you and I didn't. But now I'm back. And I'm willing to fight for you. Please, Quinn. Will you come back to me." Rachel stood from the couch and knelt down in front of Quinn, taking the woman's nervous hands in her own. "Please."

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually set out to make a happy chapter, but of course it just turned into another depressing chapter. I'm sorry. I really tried. I'm still struggling to keep these as short as I would like to but I guess it's good practice. I might do a few more of these tonight. I'm procrastinating once again. Anyway. As always enjoy! :)**

Let Me Love You: NeYo

"Rachel just let him go." Quinn stared up at Rachel on the podium. The brunette was getting fitted with her wedding dress.

Quinn and the rest of the bridesmaids were watching as the seamstress adjusted the dress. There was no denying that Rachel looked gorgeous. But it didn't matter. If Rachel was going to marry Finn it was a waste of a dress.

"Why can't you just respect my decision?" Rachel asked desperately. The brunette was growing tired of Quinn's incessant requests to call of the wedding. "Why are you so against Finn and I getting married?"

"Because you deserve more, Rachel. You can do so much better than Finn Hudson. You don't have to settle for a boy who will only follow on your coat tails." Quinn stared up at the brunette, the words on the tip of her tongue threatened to spill out, but the other girls stopped the blonde from speaking any further.

"I love Finn." Rachel insisted.

"You don't sound like you believe that." Quinn challenged.

Rachel sighed, "Ladies will you give Quinn and I a moment alone please?"

The girls looked around at each. Mercedes gave Tina a knowing smirk and gestured for the group to leave the room. "Sure, Rachel. We'll be outside."

Quinn and Rachel were finally alone. Quinn glared up at the brunette, her hands on her hips. "What did you do that for?" Quinn asked, irritated with the scene Rachel had created.

"You obviously have a lot of feelings you need to get out. So go ahead, Quinn. Say whatever it is you have to say." Rachel stepped down from the podium so that she and Quinn were eye to eye.

"Fine. I don't think you should marry Finn because you can do better. I already told you that." Quinn rolled her eyes, annoyed with the brunette.

"And who do you suggest I turn my affections to, Quinn?" Rachel asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

_Me you should turn to me. I can love you. I can show you how beautiful you are. I can help you. I am so much better than Finn! _Quinn screamed at herself. But she was too scared to voice her true feelings.

"You deserve true love, Rachel, not some high school romance to boost your self esteem." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quinn I appreciate you being so concerned with my affairs, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Rachel assured the blonde. "Now if you don't have any valid argument I have a dress to get fitted."


	5. Chapter 5

**On the plus side they are beginning to get shorter...Thank you for that wonderful suggestion Fayerjiff. I hope I did your song some justice. As always enjoy! :)**

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel was putting away her sheet music from her early morning vocal exercises when the blonde walked in.

"Hello, Rachel. I have a question for you." The blonde's gaze was harsh and Rachel swallowed hard for whatever Quinn was about to lay on her.

"I suppose I might have an answer." Rachel leaned against the piano attempting to give the illusion that she wasn't scared of the girl before her.

"I heard a nasty rumor, from Santana no less. Do you have any idea what that rumor might be?" Quinn growled through gritted teeth.

"I do not, Quinn. I may struggle to hold my tongue with most subjects but I do not spread personal information." Rachel hadn't heard any rumors, yet.

"Who did you tell about us? Was it Kurt? Mercedes? Tina? Who was it?" Quinn took a step towards Rachel and the brunette took a step back.

"I didn't tell anyone. I've held up my end, Quinn. How could you even think that I would do such a thing?" Rachel asked, baffled by the accusation.

"It had to be you, no one else knows." Quinn towered over Rachel as she interrogated the girl. The blonde needed answers, she couldn't let this hurt her now. Not after she had worked so hard to climb back to the top.

"Quinn I wouldn't do that." Rachel reassured the blonde.

"Oh but wouldn't you? Isn't that what you want? You want me to leave Sam. You want me to be yours. What was the word you used the other day? Oh yes, you want to be exclusive. A real couple." Quinn spat as if the thought of being Rachel's girlfriend was actually degrading.

"Excuse, Quinn. But you are way out of line. If I remember correctly it was you who came to me. It was you who made the first move. And it was you who said and I quote: 'I don't love Sam. I don't know who I love but being with you feels right.' Don't act as if my affections are degrading. Don't you dare." Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde. If that girl could only get over her obsession with her social status she might actually have a chance at being happy.

"Now if that's all you needed to discuss I have to get to class. But if you want to discuss what the real problem here is-you know where I'll be." And with that Rachel walked out of the room, leaving a furious Quinn Fabray in her wake.


End file.
